


College Life

by JISUNLE



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Clumsy Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, College, Crack, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Fluff, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Musicals, Oblivious Jeon Jungkook, Oblivious Kim Taehyung | V, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, What Have I Done, eventual smut (?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JISUNLE/pseuds/JISUNLE
Summary: In which Jungkook, a 20 year old boy, finally moves from Busan to Seoul to study photography at his dream college.While there he meets 6 of the most amazing people of his entire life.But it seems that one particular person stands out to him the most.His roommate.(Originally posted on Wattpad)Wattpad: Taehyungbitches





	1. Introduction

Jungkook has dreamed of moving to Seoul ever since he was 8 years old. His parents always wanted him to stay in Busan and become a doctor one day, he didn't want that.

No, instead Jungkook wanted to become a photographer.

Now, now before you sigh and think to yourself that he's a typical teenager, you're right. He's very typical. But in a way he is also very different. Instead of wanting to be with friends and family, he wanted to move away.

He wanted to get away from everyone, he wanted freedom. That's the typical part of it all, just like a normal teenager, yeah? The different part of him is that he didn't want friends, he didn't want to stick with people he knew, he wanted to go study as far away as he could, which of course upset his parents a lot.

For him, it didn't make a difference. He didn't have friends, so why worry that he was going to leave them if he never had them in the first place?

He smiled to himself lightly as he looked over at his neatly stacked suitcases, he was ready. He was so excited that he had even started packing two weeks before he was actually leaving, also a good difference between the typical teenager.

He was supposed to leave in 5 minutes ready to go to the train station. Going on the train was the only thing he was dreading so far, mostly because it was just a little over 3 hours long and he didn't know whether or not he was actually going to survive the trip while making sure to get off at the right stop.

He placed his phone away in his pocket and grabbed his suitcases and make his way down the wooden stairs. He yawned slightly.

As excited as he was, he was still very tired from having to wake up at 7 to make sure he actually had everything and get ready.

"Good morning sweetheart! Are you nervous?" His mother asked has she quickly dashed from the kitchen over to the stairs to help Jungkook place his bags in the living room.

"I am sort of, but this is what I've always wanted. I guess I'm more excited than anything." He smiled lightly at his mother as she nodded her head and dashed right back into the kitchen.

"So what do you want for breakfast, sweetie?" His mother asked.

"Just some toast and coffee I guess." He shrugged his shoulders as he sat on one of the chairs by the counter. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. He saw a messaged from his Grandmother wishing him luck for his journey there, he smiled brightly. Placing his phone down on the counter, he now looked up to his mother. She had a worried look in her eyes and look as though she was ready to shove plates of food down the young boys throat.

"Are... are you sure? You might get hungry on the way!" His mother exclaimed and looked worried.

"Yes, yes I'm sure. I don't need much"

"Well... if you say so" she plopped the bread into the toaster and turned the coffee machine on.

A few minutes later a plate of golden brown, buttery toast was placed in front of him along with a piping hot cup of coffee.

He took a swig of the coffee, he felt the scolding hot liquid travel down his throat, it burnt a little but by now he was use to it. He licked his lips and placed it down and now instead focused on the toast.

He ate silently and concentrated and what he was going to do when he had finally gotten to Seoul after he checked into the college.

He knew he would have a roommate, but he wasn't exactly sure who it was. Sadly they wouldn't tell him who it was and he would have to find out by himself when he were to get there.

"So son, are you ready to go?" His father lightly placed a hand on his shoulder turning his body to face his dad, Jungkook nodded eagerly and practically jumped from his seat and went to drag his bags out of the door.

His mother and father laughed slightly at the scene happening in front of him. Jungkook was currently trying to drag 3 bags out of the door at the same time and was struggling quite a bit. It seemed as though he didn't even realise that he wasn't moving. His father shook his head and walked towards him, taking two of the bags and pushing passed Jungkook.

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you doing? I could have carried them." He folded his arms across his chest and stomped his foot lightly and groaned. He carried on carrying his now one bag towards the car woth an unamused look on his face as his mother still laughed at the young boy.

His father though to himself, _how's he going to survive without us?_


	2. Seoul College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook finally arrives at Seoul College and meets a little someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so when I posted this chapter, for some reason it didn't post the full thing so yeah here's the full chapter 2.
> 
> I decided to post twice today cause the other chapter was very short, so here.

After 3 hours on the train to Seoul, Jungkook could honestly say he was more than happy to walk for a while, but there was no way he could carry his three bags to the college so he ended up having to call a taxi to come get him, great.

Jungkook climbed in the pack of the taxi after placing his luggage into the boot. As soon as he sat down he quickly placed his seatbelt on and held on for dear life. "Where you heading, kid?" The old grumpy man with the practically grey beard asked as he puffed out smoke from his cigar, making the smoke go in Jungkook's direction.

He tried his best not to cough at the smoke as he breathed it in, but he of course failed. "Just to-" he coughed violently. "-Seoul College please" he rolled down the window and stuck his head out, breathing in fresh air and sighed to himself.

"Kids" the grumpy old driver mumbled under his breath and Jungkook decided to pretend that he didn't hear it. "So where you from?"

"I-I'm from Busan" Jungkook stuttered as he brought his head back into the moving car as they headed off towards the college.

"Ah Busan, lovely place it is I've heard" Jungkook scoffed lightly at it and rolled his eyes. _Such a LOVELY place._

"I guess" he whispered and the man took this as him no longer wanting to continue the conversation. The rest of the ride, he was silent. He didn't dare to make a noise as he thought more and more about how college for him would really be like.

Would he do well? Would the teachers be impressed? Will he make friends? _I don't need friends, they disappoint me._ He frowned slightly at the thought and shook it off. He did want to make friends, but in the past he had been let down by them, betrayed and hurt. But this year, he was going to try.

What he means by try is start talking to people more, starting with his roommate once he finally meets him.

Jungkook was brought out of his thoughts when the taxi came to a sudden stop, causing Jungkook to fly forward and smack his face right upon the seat head. He groaned loudly.

"We're here kid, that'll be 29183.77 won." Jungkook quickly searched his pocket for his wallet and took out the money needed.

"Just keep the change." He smiled lightly as the man who was usually grunted smiled lightly.

"Good luck, kid"

Jungkook climbed out of the taxi and bowed towards the man, he walked over to the boot and took at his 3 bags and shut the boot. He pulled his luggage onto the pavement as the taxi drove away from him.

He looked up at the building in front of him. The front part of it all looked quite new, looking like it was made out of purely tinted glass. He slowly walked towards the door and pushed it open.

Inside he saw many other college students chatting with their friends as they waited in the reception line, eager to find out exactly where and who they would be staying with for the rest of the year.

He placed himself in the line while he nervously bit his nails. He was all on his own. He seemed that everyone else around him had came here with their friends, he looked down at the floor as he moved along with the line.

He felt a sudden tap on his shoulder and looked up to see who it was. There stood a young boy, he looked younger than Jungkook. He had bright orange hair, chubby cheeks and plumped lips and was shorter than Jungkook.

"Hello!" The orange haired boy bowed towards the black haired one.

"H-hi..." Jungkook bowed and then waved awkwardly at the boy in front of him, causing him to giggle.

"No need to be shy! My name is Jimin, Park Jimin, what's your name?" The boy, now known as Jimin gave a nice big smile.

"I'm Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook" he smiled softly back.

"So, where are you friends?" Jimin asked.

"Oh, I didn't come here with my friends, I'm here alone" Jungkook answered. It wasn't a complete lie, he did come here alone and didn't come here with friends, but then again, he didn't have any.

"Oh right! I came here with my two friends, the one has gone to visit our other two friends and my other friend is currently on his way here" Jimin explained to him.

"Well, what are you studying?" Jungkook asked with curiosity in his voice.

"I'm here studying dance. I've been dancing ever since I was little and I absolutely love it. When I grow up I want to be a famous dancer, but if that doesn't work out then a choreographer would do for me" Jungkook eyes widened, it seemed this boy had a mindset on what he really wanted to do. "But what about you Mr Shy?" Jimin smirked.

"Mr Shy? You've very creative" he chuckled softly as Jimin laughed. "Well I'm majoring in photography, I'm not exactly sure what I can do with it so I don't know what I want to do"

"I'm sure you'll eventually know! Hey, we're nearly at the front! Is it already if we exchanged numbers? I'd like to get to know you more, you seem like a nice guy and I'm sure my friends would love you." Jimin smiled.

"Oh um, yeah sure" Jungkook responded with confusion. No one had ever asked for his number, ever. He pulled his phone out and unlocked it, passing it to Jimin as he did the same thing. Jungkook typed in his number and saved himself as "Jungkook".

Jimin passed his phone back and he noticed that he had named himself "Jiminie". Jungkook smirked and quickly changed the name to "Jiminie Cricket".

Jimin noticed this and gasped, he quickly typed something on his phone and showed Jungkook his new contact name "Bugs Bunny".

"That's pure bullying"

"You started it" the two boys laughed until Jungkook had reached the end of the line.

"Name?" The receptionist looked at him with dull, boring eyes. She looked tired, Jungkook didn't blame her, Typing away on the computer all day to make sure every student knew where they were going was a tiring job.

"Jeon Jungkook" He simply answered and sent her a reassuring smile. She had responded by smiling back to him.

"Ah, you're in room 250, rooming with Kim Taehyung" She informed him. He saw Jimin's eyes go wide.

"Kim Taehyung? Jungkook you're in luck! He's one of my friends, he's _really_ going to like you." Jimin patted his back as Jungkook tensed, he wasn't exactly use to touching yet.

"Well anyway, he's your key, timetable and map of the campus, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask" He nodded quickly and walked to the side, letting Jimin get to the receptionist.

A few minutes later Jimin walked over to him holding up a key with the numbers "253" on. "I'm only 3 rooms down from you"

"So who are you rooming with?" Jungkook asked.

"This boy named Min Yoongi, he's two years older than me."

"How do you know?"

"My friend Hoseok knows him, they're actually very close friends." Jimin answered and that was all Jungkook had to ask.

Jimin lead the way to the rooms and walked around as if he owned the place, knowing what was around ever corner and turn. "You seem very familiar here, did you come here to visit?"

"No, no. This is my second year here, I'm guessing this is your first?" Jimin questioned the now younger boy as he nodded to answer the question. " Well then I guess you gotta call me hyung." He smirked and continued walking.

Jungkook groaned very loudly, he hated calling people hyung, barely anyone had called him it and the word made him feel less superior considering everyone that was older than him abused the power of being older.

"Jimin-"

" _Hyung"_ Jimin corrected playfully as he giggled again causing Jungkook to roll his eyes. He had rolled his eyes so much today that he thought they would stay stuck at the back of his head eventually.

" _Hyung,_ what's this Taehyung like?" Jungkook had already been trying to imagine what the boy looked like in his head.

"He's very goofy, loud, cheerful and a very good actor, he's studying acting." Jimin answered. "Ah, we're here! I'll message you later Jungkook, right now I need to unpack and go have a nap, I'm absolutely exhausted, goodbye!"

"Goodbye Hyung!" Jungkook waved the oranges haired boy off and quickly sighed to himself. Jimin had seemed like a very nice boy and Jungkook could definitely see himself becoming good friends with the boy.

But Jimin wanted him to meet his other friends, what if he didn't like them? What if they didn't like him? Jimin would choose his other friends over him any other day.

Instead of thinking too much about it, he decided to go into his dorm room instead. As he walked in, he noticed a very nice living room with a good sized TV and comfy looking sofas. He walked over to the kitchen and saw how shinny and clean the place looked. He scurried upstairs to look at the room but it turns out, him and his roommate had separate rooms.

Jungkook looked in both rooms and decided the one on his left was the better option, purely because it just appealed to him more than the other one.

He placed his bags down and started to hang his clothes up while folding some and placing them in his drawers. He unpacked everything and made everything go into place.

To finish it all off, he placed a poster of GDragon on his wall and smiled lightly to himself. He checked the time and it was only about 1, he needed something to do while he waited for his roommate to finally show up.

So instead of waiting around, he decided to go visit the cafe he saw opposite the campus. He placed his trainers on and practically flew out of his dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> feedback is appreciated!
> 
> toodles my doods!  
> x


	3. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook goes to a café and meets 6 of the most amazing people he will ever meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you have read Chapter 2 and it ended on Jungkook putting his number in Jimin's phone with the last word being "Jungkook", then please go back and read the rest of that chapter because it originally didn't upload all of it.
> 
> I figured out the problem and it was because I was using emojis so I guess I can't exactly use those now.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Jungkook walked away from the campus and to the opposite side of the road. He look at the café and noticed a the sign saying "Jinnie's" with a heart over the i's.

Jungkook pushed the door open, well not exactly. He pushed on the door but it wouldn't open, he saw people on the street giving him strange looks. He thought that he must have looked a little crazy, but it was an over exaggeration.

He instead pulled on the door and it finally opened, he walked over to the counter in embarrassment and kept his head down.

When he had reached the counter, he noticed a boy who had beautiful pastel pink hair and a huge grin on his face. He looked at the name tag and noticed it said "Seokjin".

"Hey, what can I get you?" Jin asked the shy boy in front of him. Jungkook looked at the menu, wondering if he should try something new. There was no way he could stick having another black coffee today.

"I-I'm not exactly sure..." he mumbled quietly but loud enough for this Seokjin to hear.

"Personally I think you should try the caramel cream frappe, it's a favourite of mine" he offered the boy a smile.

"Um, yeah, sure then I'll have that please." Jungkook paid the amount needed and looked over the counter. Seokjin strutted off towards the machines and started preparing the drink.

"Oh, what's your name by the way?" Seokjin asked as he grabbed a pen and a plastic cup, ready to write his name.

"I'm Jungkook" The boy in front of him quickly wrote it down and placed the cup by the machines, getting ready to pour the drink into the plastic cup. He waited patiently for the drink to be done and took out his phone.

He went onto his settings and quickly connected to the cafes wifi. _Perfect._

"Here you go" Jin smiled has he handed the cold drink over to the younger one in front of him.

"Thank you, hyung" Jungkook bowed and walked hover to a table seated in the corner. As soon as he had sat down he noticed he had a message from Jimin.

**_Jiminie Cricket:_ **   
_Hey, I couldn't sleep. Turns out Yoongi hyung was already a the dorm room, I was wondering if we could all go out or something? I'd love for you to meet my friends asap really._

Jungkook's thumbs hovered over the keyboard as he pondered about what he should say. Did he really want to meet his friends? Having one already was quite a bit for him. But he soon made a decision.

**_Bugs Bunny_ ** **_:_ **   
_Hey! Um sure we can meet, I'm at the café opposite the campus, it's called "Jinnies" , I'm at the back._

He placed his phone onto of the table and took a swig of his drink. He moaned at the gorgeous taste of the drink. Many people turned to look at him as he did so and soon felt himself going bright red as he saw Seokjin giggling lightly at his reaction.

He noticed a boy walking towards him. The boy also had blonde hair. He saw a smile plastered on the boys face and Jungkook saw his dimples. His dimples were so deep that Jungkook could poke them and his finger would disappear through the vortex.

"Hey, my names Namjoon. Seokjin just said you seemed like a nice kid and you seem to enjoy his drink, so I thought I'd come over and introduce myself."

"You look like an egg" Jungkook blurted out but as soon as the words laughed his mouth, he smacked his hand over his lips. "O-oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Jungkook's eyes widened.

Namjoon sat there with his mouth wide open and eyes opened in shocked. Jungkook saw Seokjin walking over towards the two, clutching his stomach as he left very, _strangely._ His laugh sounded exactly like a windshield wiper, it made Jungkook want to laugh, but with Namjoon still sat there looking shocked, he couldn't.

"OH MY GOD! J-JOONIE! HE SAID YOU LOOKED LIKE AN EGG" Seokjin placed his hand on Namjoon's shoulder as he leaned forward, still laughing.

This caused a little smile to appear on Namjoon's face and he looked towards Seokjin, smiling and his eyes filled with emotion. Jungkook thought it might have been love.

"It's alright kid, just didn't expect that" Namjoon reassured him. "Jin, I don't see why you found that so funny" he started to mock Seokjins laugh making him look at Namjoon with a death glare on his face.

"Well excuse you, that is very rude" Namjoon shook his head slightly. "So, I'm guessing you've just started at the college across the road?" Seokjin asked Jungkook.

"Uh yeah, was it thought obvious I'm new?" Jungkook stared at his feet and shuffled them as he stirred the straw in his drink.

"It's not that it was obvious, it's that mostly every student there has been here before, me and Joonie here just couldn't recognise you." Seokjin smiled softly at the younger boy as he sat next to Namjoon, taking hold of his hand underneath the table.

"Seokjin hyung?"

"Yes Jungkook?"

"Are you and Namjoon dating?" Namjoon spat out his drink to the side as Seokjin giggled and blushed lightly.

"Yes we are, and you don't need to call me Seokjin. You can call me Jin hyung or just hyung, which ever you prefer. Joonie go get the paper towels! Go clean up your mess!" Namjoon groaned as he got up and walked over to the counter. "So how come you're here on your own?"

Jungkook placed his drink on the table. "My friend-" Jungkook stopped himself there, should he call himself a friend of Jimin's? He wanted to, but he didn't know him too well. Nevertheless, he continued. "-and his friends are supposed to be meeting me here or something, he shouldn't be too long I hope." Jungkook scratched the back of his neck.

"Well my friends should be coming here soon as well actually-" Jin never got to finish because of the loud noise.

Jin lifted himself from his seat and Jungkook moved a little to see what was going on. There Namjoon stood by a broken pile of plates near the counter.

"JOONIE!" Jin yelled at the blonde haired boy. He stomped over to him and he could have sworn that Namjoon looked like he was going to piss himself at any moment.

" _Crap_ " Namjoon whispered to himself.

Just as he had said that, the cafe door flew open and in came a boy with chubbish cheeks and dark brown hair. He ran over to the older couple and sat on top of the counter. "What did the all mighty God of Destruction do this time?"

Jin pointed towards the floor, and the boy didn't need an answer. He sighed to himself quietly. "If I were you I'd clean that up before Jin loses it."

"Nope! He's already made a huge mess, I'll do it." Jin kissed Namjoon's forehead and pushed his head forward towards the tables. "Go introduce him to Jungkook."

"Will do" Namjoon gestured for the boy next to him to follow. He walked backed over to Jungkook's table and sat himself down.

"Jungkook, this is Hoseok, Hoseok, this is Jungkook" both of the boys bowed towards each other and sat down.

"Don't worry though, just call me Hobi. He's a first year?" Hoseok questioned. Namjoon nodded. "Hah! I'm your hyung!" Hoseok laughed and pointed at Jungkook. He pouted a little towards the boy, it seemed like everyone one else around him was older.

"Wait so how old are all of you?" Jungkook questioned.

"Well I'm 22 and so is Hobi here, but he's older than me. Jin is 24. Jin owns this place but me and Hobi are still in college. What about you?"

"I'm 20 and I've only just started college." Namjoon nodded and took a sip out of his cup.

Jungkook looked at Hoseok and thought for a while. _Didn't Jimin mention a Hoseok?_ "Hey Hobi hyung?"

"Yeah Kook?" Jungkook's eyes widened a tiny bit at the dark haired boy called him Kook instead of Jungkook, it felt weird.

"I was just wondering, do you know someone called-" Jungkook never got to finish the sentence because what he didn't notice was two boys walking through the door and the orange haired one running over to them, hugging Hoseok from behind. "Never mind, you do know him" he laughed softly.

"Jungkook~" Jimin sang playfully. "I see you've already met most of my friends, so if you've met these I guess you've met Jin. Oh, this is Yoongi hyung by the way!" Jungkook looked over at the black haired boy besides Jimin. He had pale skin and looked very grumpy while bowing to Jungkook, he did the same.

"Couldn't we have done this at the dorm?" Yoongi groaned to Jimin, but all he did was roll his eyes at the older boy.

"We could have, but Jungkook, Namjoon and Jin were all already here! Plus Hobi was very close to the café as it was." Jimin walked over to Jungkook and took a seat next to him, Yoongi placed himself next to the orange haired male.

"Hey, out of curiosity, what are you studying?" Hobi asked him, it looked like Jimin went to answer but soon stopped when Yoongi had placed a finger on Jimins lips which made him go a little red in the cheeks.

"I'm studying in photography. Originally I was going to study music and have photography along side it but I decided against it." Jungkook noticed the way all of their eyes lit up when he had mentioned music.

"You're good with music?" Namjoon seemed much more interested in the conversation now that the topic of music was brought up.

"I'm okay at it. I can sing quite well and also rap a little, not too much though." He noticed Hobi and Namjoon having big grins on their faces while Yoongi just had a little smile.

"Me and Namjoon are studying music. I've always wanted to produce music and rap, so has Namjoon."

"Me, Hobi and Yoongi all rap. We are actually quite good at it." Namjoon smiled proudly.

"Well anyway, I'm studying dance alongside Jimin. That reminds me, did you practice over summer Jiminie?" Hobi turned to the small boy who chuckled.

"Ummmm funny you should say that..." Suddenly Jimins hands were very interesting to himself.

"What do you mean? You were supposed to practice Jimin! We needed to get better, no way am I losing in a dance battle against B-Free again." Hobi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Told ya he's got no jams" Namjoon mumbled under his breath and sipped his drink once again then turned to the side. Jimin furrowed his eyebrows as Yoongi and Hobi laughed at the joke, but Jungkook didn't exactly get it.

"Don't worry Kook, its just that Namjoon use to say Jimin had no 'jams' because he would refuse to dance in front of him." Hobi informed him.

"I wanted to practice, I just got a little busy." Jimin muttered.

"And by busy you mean spending the summer playing on your PS4 with Taehyung?" Yoongi smirked slightly then leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes.

"Okay, okay fine! I had plenty of time, I just couldn't be bothered. I plan to put a lot of effort this year though, don't sweat it hyung." Jimin reassured the boy.

"What do you mEAN YOU DIDN'T PRACTICE?!" Jimin turned his head so fast he thought he would have whiplash. There stood Jin with his hands on his hips looking down at the younger boy.

"Hyung! Um, hehe... look I plan on practicing tomorrow if it makes you feel better." Jimin gave an awkward smile.

Jin sighed. "Fine, but you better work hard! But don't over do it! I don't want you getting hurt."

It looked like Hobi was about to make another joke but he never got to, the next he knew a boy with bright red hair walked through the door.

He had perfect red hair that shinned from the sun, gorgeous tanned skin and the most beautiful brown eyes Jungkook had ever seen. He was about to ask the boys who the red haired boy was, but they had already answered for him.

"TAEHYUNG! COME HERE WE GOT A FRIEND WE WANT YOU TO MEET!"

Taehyung? _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Toodles my doods!  
> x


	4. Kim Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets to chat with Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos' guys! Means a lot!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)

Jimin jumped out of his seat and rushed in over to the boy who was supposedly known as Kim Taehyung. He wrapped his arms around the boy as Taehyung stood there shocked. He chuckled, closed his eyes and returned the hug.

"I've missed you Chimchim." Taehyung mumbled, but loud enough for Jimin to hear.

"I've missed you too Taetae." Jimin unwrapped his arms and this time look at Taehyungs face. "What? You've dyed your hair?" Jimin ruffled the younger boys hair.

Taehyung pouted ever so slightly. "Let's just say the orange didn't go so well with most of my clothes." He shrugged. Taehyung looked over at his other friends, all waiting eagerly to talk to him again. He noticed a black haired boy that look very unfamiliar, he locked eyes with the boy and it felt as though it was a staring competition.

The boy in front of him was very cute looking, he had black hair that matched him perfectly and a smile that made him look like a bunny. The only thing going across Taehyung's mind right now was, wow. They both continued to stare at each other until they suddenly heard someone clear their throat.

They both turned their heads to the direction of the sound, it was Seokjin, grinning widely. Jungkook's cheeks turned a light shade of red which made Taehyung do the same. "Done gawking at each other?" He asked and sipped his tea.

Taehyung playfully rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm Kim Taehyung, you are?" Taehyung stuck his hand out for the boy to shake. Jungkook eagerly took his hand into his own and hold onto it for dear life. His deep voice had put Jungkook in a trance, he let out a shaky breathe, hoping his hyungs around him wouldn't notice.

I-I'm Ju-Jung-" Jungkook was having a great difficulty talking to the boy, looking at him in awe. It was as if time stopped for him as Taehyung smiled.

Taehyungs smile was so bright that it could make anyone's day better. His smile was very original and looked like a rectangular shape. A boxed shaped grin.

"His names Jeon Jungkook, he's your roommate." Jimin clapped lightly as he sat down next to Yoongi and it didn't go unnoticed that Yoongi had slipped his arm over the younger boys shoulders.

"Well, won't this be an exciting year?" Taehyung smirked at the boy in front of him. All Jungkook could do was stand there looking like an idiot as his mouth was hanging wide open. Taehyung walked past him and lifted his jaw up. "Kookie, you'll swallow flies if you carry on doing that."

"K-KOOKIE?!" Hobi's laughs filled the cafe as people turned around to send him glares fill with annoyance, but it didn't seem to stop him.

"KOOKIE! I like it, that's officially your nickname kid." Namjoon patted his back.

Jungkook now sat down in his old seat as Taehyung went and sat on the other seat beside him, between him and Namjoon.

"Freshman?" Taehyung mouthed over to Jimin.

"Freshman." Jimin mouthed back.

"Hah, I'm you're hyung." Taehyung laughed as he swung his legs over the chair and made himself seem like he was at home.

This caused Jungkook to groan in annoyance. "I said the same thing! Great minds think a like." Hobi winked at Taehyung.

"Since when have you had a great mind?" Yoongi questioned the dark haired male in front of him.

Hobi smirked and leaned forward, getting closer and closer to Yoongi. "Since I managed to convince the college to let you-" Once again, a sentence went unfinished but this time not because a new person had showed up. Yoongi had smacked his hand over Hobi's mouth.

"Shut the fuck up." He hissed at the boy as he lowered his hand, but made sure to stay alert just in case the boy tried to say anything again.

"Now I'm curious, spill the tea Hoseok." Jin said again sipping his tea with an innocent look on his face.

"I'd rather live to see another day thank you very much." Hobi sank lower into his seat.

"You heard the man Hobi. Spill. The. Tea." Taehyung smirked placing himself normally into the chair now, resting his elbows on his lap and his head in his hands. Jungkook looked over at him and couldn't help but admire just how cute he looked right now.

Jungkook's gazes didn't go unnoticed by Taehyung. He turned around and gave him a smile or as Jungkook would like to say, a boxy grin.

"What do you think Kookie? Think Hobi should tell us?" Jungkook saw the pleading look in his eyes and originally he would've said no, but with Taehyung looking at him like this he couldn't help but for the answer to roll off of his tongue.

"Um, yeah, I-I guess." Taehyung gave an evil smile and now slipped his arm around Jungkook's shoulder, sending a shiver down his spine. At first he felt uncomfortable, but he soon got use to the touch.

"I don't think I should." Hobi laughed nervously.

"Wise answer." Yoongi leaned back into his seat, now knowing that Hobi wouldn't say anything he seemed much more relaxed.

Namjoon and Jin both groaned in sync. "We will find out one way or another." Namjoon said.

Hobi's eyes lit up as he jumped straight from his chair and went to the centre of the cafe. It seemed that everyone but Jungkook knew what he was about to do.

"Oh one way or another, I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya~" Hobi sang really obnoxiously and starting to do the famous One Direction thrusting dance. Because of Hobi, many people started getting up and leaving, but it didn't seem that Jin cared all too much, as long as his friend was having fun.

For a few more hours, they all just talked and played around in the cafe, until eventually people started leaving one by one. First went Hobi, then Jimin and Yoongi, then Namjoon. Jin had gone back to work so now it was only Jungkook and Taehyung left.

"So what are you studying here?" Tae asked, Jungkook felt as though he had been asked this a thousand times already today.

"Photography, what about you?" The boy had gotten use to talking to Taehyung now, no longer stuttering as much and he could now actually get a sentence out of his mouth.

"Acting, it's what I've always wanted to do. I'm going to be auditioning for the next play! I've been trying to convince all the others to do it with me and they're actually considering it." Taehyung smiled lightly and looked down at his feet. It made him happy to know the boys were taking an interest in what he like.

"Well that's good news, I'd love to come see it." Jungkook said. "W-well if it's okay with you, um-"

"No it's not okay with me." Taehyung said bluntly with no expression left on his face.

"Oh, um, s-sorry." Jungkook quickly looked away from the older boy, he suddenly felt very awkward.

"Jungkook." Taehyung called him. Jungkook turned his head towards the red headed boy and bit down on his lip nervously.

Taehyung leaned forward, very close to his face. He pulled his lip from out under his bunny like teeth. "Don't do that, you'll make it bleed." Taehyung put a few fingers under his chin and lifted his head up a little more, now noticing the big blush appearing on the boys face.

"By the way, it's not okay because you'll be in the play with us." Taehyung smirked and laughed slightly. Jungkook left out a hitched breathe he didn't realise that he was holding in.  "You really thought I wouldn't be okay with it?" Taehyung asked him.

"Well, we've only just met Taehyung... hyung?" Jungkook said with confusion, "hang on, hang on. What do I call you? Do I call you Taehyung, Taehyung-hyung or Tae-hyung?" Jungkook looked at the table, putting much more thought into this.

Taehyung bursted out laughing, very loudly, Jin sent over a curious look as if to say 'what the fuck are they doing?' But he soon continued doing his work. "Honestly Kookie, you can either call me hyung or Tae, it doesn't exactly bother me."

"Okay then, hyung I don't really know you. For all I knew you actually didn't want me to come watch the play because you either didn't like me or you didn't want me there." Jungkook looked at his feet like they wee the most interesting thing in the world right now. Taehyung sighed.

"Sorry Kookie, I didn't mean it like that. But I'd really like if you joined us! You seem to get along with them very well and you're going to be my roommate, you're more than likely to stay with us for the rest of your time here, you might as well get use to this."

Ah, roommates. Jungkook had completely forgotten about that.

"A-ah, maybe we should get going now hyung, y-you know, back to the dorm?" Jungkook asked him, he thought it would be better to go back with Taehyung now.

"Oh yeah, of course! But still I honestly think you should do it!"

The discussion of Jungkook doing the play carried on all the way back to their dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Toodles my doods!  
> X


	5. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i wanna kms. its so hot here??

Right now, Jungkook was sitting in his room as Taehyung continued to unpack his things. Jungkook thought about how great all the boys had seemed.

Namjoon and Jin being more, I guess you could say the parents of the group. Yoongi seeming like a grumpy person so he was more like a grandpa. Jimin and Taehyung were like the children and Hobi was more like the uncle that everyone loves.

Jungkook smiled and thought, _where do I fit?_ Jungkook didn't know whether or not he had the right to ask the question considering he had only just met them.

He didn't know why he had never tried to make friends before, today was the happiest he's been in a long time and he was thankful. He was hoping that he could hang out with them sometime in the future.

"Jungkookieeeeeeee~" Taehyung sang lightly.

"Yes hyung?" Jungkook asked and got up from his bed. He walked towards the red haired elders room and stood against the door frame.

Taehyung was sitting on his bed with his suitcase in front of him, now near enough empty. "The boys are all having a movie marathon of Marvel tonight and they wanted to know if you could come." Taehyung said.

"Oh, um-" Jungkook didn't know what to say, they had actually considering inviting him. "Of course!" He shouted eagerly but quickly recollected himself and coughed slightly. "I-I mean if it's no trouble then yes please."

Taehyung laughed and patted the empty space beside him. Jungkook tilted his head, not knowing what to do. Taehyung rolled his eyes and finally spoke up. "Come here."

Jungkook dashed to Taehyung's side, quite embarrassed at how fast he had ran over to him but all Taehyung did was laugh at him.

"We want to add you to this group chat, mind giving us your number? I'll add you then." Taehyung handed his phone over to Jungkook.

"Y-yeah sure" Jungkook internally slapped himself for still being so nervous around the boy. He grabbed the phone with his shaking hands and quickly typed in his number. He gave the phone back so quickly that he had forgotten to type a contact name.

"Hey." Taehyung placed his hand on Jungkook's shoulder which made the boy jumped on surprise. "You don't need to be so nervous alright? You've gone all pale, are you sick?" Taehyung questioned the boy and placed the back of his hand on Jungkook's forehead.

Jungkook felt himself burning up very quickly but he felt himself melting into the touch. "Ah don't worry about it. So where have we got to go and when?" Jungkook breathed a side of relief when Taehyung had taken his hand off of his forehead.

"It's happening at Namjoon and Jins place, we should be there for around 7. " Tae laid back into his bed, spreading himself across his own bed.

"Namjoon and Jin's place? I thought Namjoon was a college student?"

"Oh he is! He just prefers to stay with Jin though. They've been together since he started college, not long after that he moved in with Jin. Some people said they were crazy to think it would work out but now look at them. They're practically married." Jungkook only nodded at Taehyung. "So what do you think of everyone?"

"Well honestly, I'm not actually fond of them." Jungkook mumbled and shifted his hands, avoiding Taehyung's eyes.

Taehyung gave him a shocked look and he look like Jungkook had insulted his entire existence. "B-but... I-" He didn't know what to say. _But he seemed so fine with them..._ "that's okay I guess, but why agree to come with us if you don't like them?" Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows.

Jungkook smirked and leaned towards Taehyung and the sweat on Jungkook's forehead didn't go unnoticed. "Well, I'm going for you." He smiled showing off his teeth, showing Taehyung his bunny smile that made him happy in a way he never knew a smile could. It was as though his heart stopped.

"O-okay" Taehyung stuttered as a small blush crept onto his cheeks. _Finally, now he's the one stuttering._ Jungkook thought. He leaned back into his original position.

"Gotcha." He simply said and pulled his phone from his pocket. Taehyung blinked, confused as to why he had said 'gotcha'.

Jungkook raised an eyebrow at Taehyung wondering if he'd ever catch on. It finally clicked. Jungkook had been getting his so called "revenge" on Taehyung for saying earlier that he didn't want Jungkook to watch them. "You're a fucking dick." He pushed Jungkook off of the bed.

Well, not exactly.

As he pushed Jungkook, the younger boy had grabbed onto Taehyung's arm out of sheer panic and not wanting to fall. It may have ended up okay, if Taehyung hadn't tried to push him again. As he went down he took the elder with him.

Jungkook landed on the floor lying down on his back. He groaned as the pain went through his body. He opened his eyes and saw a mass of bright red hair right in front of him.

There Taehyung was, lying right on top of him. Jungkook turned a dark shade of red and didn't know what to do. Taehyung didn't seem to mind all to much though as he just lifted his head and pouted. He tested his chin on Jungkook's body, causing him to tense and turn even darker.

"That was not nice." Taehyung said.

"You're the one who pushed me! If I'm going down, you're going down with me!" Jungkook laughed, trying to take his mind off of the fact that Taehyung was touching his stomach.

"No! You saying you didn't like the others! And that you only agreed to come because-" Taehyung stopped himself from going any further, not wanting to embarrass the boy more than he already was. "You just said you didn't like the others."

"Revenge is sweet." Taehyung rolled his eyes and got up off of the floor, offering a helping hand towards Jungkook which he accepted.

"Thank you Tae." Jungkook slipped out. "I-I mean thank you h-hyung." Taehyung let out a loud laugh.

"I told you already Jungkook, Tae or hyung is fine." He reassured and patted Jungkook's shoulder. "You know, you did some good acting then."

"I barely acted."

"You weren't stuttering, you were confident, god damn Jungkook you were smirking! I know I've only met you today but so far I can tell that you're usually not like that. You were very convincing to me. Another reason you should totally do the play with us!" Taehyung clapped his hands in excitement.

"I-I don't know Tae, it's weird for me to be stepping out of my comfort zone. I've already gone over the line with talking around all of you, I don't know if I can perform on stage in front of everyone." Jungkook stared into Taehyungs eyes, not daring to look away.

"Jungkook, don't ever doubt yourself! You have me and the other boys here by your side every step of the way now! Come with us, audition and perform. I promise I'll be there for you, but I also won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with. But I will encourage you to join us considering we are all doing it and I think you'd be amazing up there." Taehyung hugged the boy tightly.

Jungkook just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He thought it must have been a while until he had finally returned the hug. He heard a little giggle come from Tae. "Took your time." Jungkook only smiled, but he knew Tae couldn't see it.

Taehyung pushed Jungkook towards the door. "Now, go get ready, we are leaving in 10 minutes." Taehyung shut the door. "And also bring some pyjamas! It's possible we are sleeping there." He shouted through the door, hearing a quiet 'okay'.

 _God, he's great._ Taehyung smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> freedback is appreciated.
> 
> toodles my doods!  
> x


	6. Movie Night

There they all were, sitting down in Namjoon and Jin's living. They were currently laying out blankets and pillows. Jin had made plenty of food for everyone and had brought snacks. Namjoon and Jin were to be sat together, Yoongi, Hoseok and Jimin together then Taehyung and Jungkook.

Jungkook sat down on the floor next to Taehyung. "Any particular order we are watching the films?" Jungkook asked him, expecting him to know.

"I'm not sure so don't quote me on it, but I think we are just watching whatever everyone wants to watch. Namjoon has all of the DVDs, he's a huge nerd when it comes to these things. It's quite funny seeing how obsessed he is." Taehyung laughed and shakes his head and looked towards the older two who were currently kissing, causing everyone around them to grimace.

Jungkook widened his eyes while hiding his Iron Man socks under the blanket and quickly took his Iron Man case off of his phone. "Yeah, funny." Jungkook scratched the back of his neck.

"I love Marvel as well, don't worry" Taehyung winked at Jungkook who in return blushed. "Cute." He whispered.

Jungkook pretended not to hear it but it seemed that his cheeks had betrayed him once again and went brighter than a fire truck. Taehyung didn't regret anything.

"B-but you just said it was funny-" Jungkook was cut off by Taehyung.

"Yes, but I meant because he LIVES for Marvel, it's to the point where I think he loves it more than he loves Jin." Jungkook made an O with his mouth.

Meanwhile, while the two were busy making each other blush and talking about the others, two other people were watching them from afar.

Yoongi and Jimin.

"They look so cute." Jimin awed. Yoongi raised his eyebrows and placed his arm over Jimins shoulder. He shivered at the touch but soon melted into it. "I wonder what they're talking about."

"With Tae, I wouldn't be surprised if he was flirting with the boy." Yoongi admitted.

"You say it as if he flirts with everyone."

"I say it because it's very obvious at how fond he is with Jungkook." Yoongi rolled his eyes. He reached out for Jimins hand, which he happily took into his own and rested his head on his shoulder.

Now, I know how this looks, you think Yoongi and Jimin are together, right? Wrong. They acted as if they were together, like they were lovers for years even! But both were too afraid to admit to each other how they felt, leaving them like this.

All of their friends minus Jungkook knew how they felt about each other. Yoongi would do anything for Jimin and if any of the boys were making fun of Jimin so much to the point where he looked uncomfortable then he would soon step in and take over.

Jimin honestly thought it just because of how close he and Yoongi were, either way Jimin still took it to hard and every time it happened he found himself falling for the ravennette more and more.

"Jungkook seems very nervous around him." Jimin pointed out.

"He seems nervous around everyone, Jimin."

"But there's something about how nervous he is with Taehyung. I think..."

"You're thinking what I'm thinking right?" Yoongi smirked.

"If you think that there's a newly bloomed love then yes, I'm thinking what you're thinking." Jimin high fives Yoongi, already thinking of multiple ways on how to get information out of them.

\- (Le time skip) -

Hobi had finally showed up and they could now officially start the movie marathon. Taehyung had tried to eat some of the food before they had started which earned him a slap on the wrist by Jin and a lecture saying "its polite to wait." Namjoon snorted at Jin when he said that.

They were currently about to start the first movie. "So, any suggestions?" Jin questioned as he sat down in his place beside Namjoon.

Jungkook and Taehyung automatically jumped up in the air. "IRON MAN!" They shouted in sync. They both looked at each other in surprise and bursted out laughing, causing the other boys to join in.

"Oh god" Yoongi groaned.

"They've turned into the same person!" Jimin also gleaned and joked with Yoongi, except Yoongi wasn't joking.

It looked like Jin was thinking for a moment, almost as if he was going to say no, but Taehyung spoke up. "Wait! Meeting time!" He exclaimed and turned his and Jungkook's back to the boys.

"W-what?" Jungkook asked quietly.

"If there's one thing I know about Jin, it's that he likes being praised. Follow my lead and Iron Man will be first." The red haired boy whispered as he smirked evilly and rubbed his hands together. All Jungkook did was nod.

Taehyung turned around dramatically and Jungkook did the exact same like he was told, but he tripped in the process and went stumbling forward. Just as he was about to fall, an arm wrapped around his waist and stopped him. He looked up and saw Taehyung looking down at him too while grinning at him. "Watch out princess." He winked and Jungkook blushed for the hundredth time that day.

All the boys sat there all looking quite amused by the scene happening in front of them. Taehyung started mouthing something to him, he might it out to be "do exactly what I do". Taehyung pulled Jungkook up from the previous position and cleared his throat.

"Oh Pink Princess Seokjin!" Taehyung shouted dramatically. He threw himself onto the floor to land on his hands and knees. Jungkook followed and hit his nose on the floor. "Fuck" he whispered to himself and held it.

"Oh great hyung! You are much more handsome than all of us out together!" He started bowing like a peasant, and Jungkook decided to spice it up.

"Old Eggy does not deserve you Princess!" He joined in jokingly. Jin started bursting out laughing at him calling Namjoon "Old Eggy".

"Well how can I say no to my favourite children?" Jin smirked and ruffled their hair, offering them both hands. The two maknaes gave each other a look, as if they understood each other perfectly.

They both reached for the hand at the same time and yanked on Jin's hand, bringing him down and making him fall on his face. The boys simply got up and sat on their part of the sofa.

All the boys laughed at the maknaes actions and Namjoon threw himself on top of Jin. He let out a groan and tried to kick at Namjoon, he failed.

"Now now, I think that's enough of rise of the couples for one day." Hobi laughed.

"More like for a year." Yoongi mumbled and sipped his pure black coffee.

"You're as bitter as your coffee." Jimin crossed his arms.

"I fucking love it."

After another 5 minutes of messing around, they finally put Iron Man on. Namjoon and Jungkook were admiring Tony Stark on the screen while Jin and Taehyung were admiring the boys beside them.  **(A/N lmao I just gotta say I love Robert Downey Jr and Iron Man is my favourite and it warms my heart to know Jungkook loves him lmao)**

Yoongi and Jimin were both messaging each other non stop, talking about the boys and things they could all do together.

Then there was Hobi. Hobi  was sat there, admiring all the boys in there pairs. He smirked as he stared each pair down. Jungkook and Taehyung, _Taekook._ Namjoon and Jin, _Namjin._ Yoongi and Jimin, _Yoonmin. Oh I agree._ Hobi smiled evilly.

"Have you guys heard the news about the play?" Hobi asked, diverting their attention from the TV playing Iron Man to Hobi talking about the play.

"What news? I wanna know the news!" Tae jumped up and ran over to Hobi's side, shaking him back and forth. "TELL ME THE NEWS HYUNG!"

"Please Hoseok, shut him up." Yoongi rubbed his eyes and looked over at Jimin for support who only giggled.

"Okay calm your titties Tae." Taehyung pouted. "Okay so they've recently said to be more gender neutral, they're saying that any girl can play a boy part and any boy can play a girl part."

Taehyung stood there frozen and all the boys had soon realised what it meant, apart from Jungkook. "What? What's so surprising? Is it bad?" Jungkook asked now going to sit on his knees.

"Kid, it's not bad." Namjoon chuckled softly and shook his head. "Fucking finally. Korea is doing this shit."

"Too bad I'm not in it this year." Jin sighed.

"What do you mean? What's happening?"

"This. This is great, they're actually doing something good for once." Jimin clapped.

"Maybe we could do it Jiminie?" Yoongi asked him. Jimin nodded.

Finally Jungkook lost it. "SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" He stomped his foot.

Hobi looked up at him and smiled wickedly. "Oh haven't you realised? Tst, tst. It means they're allowing a gay couple as the leads."


	7. Song Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook procrastinated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for not updating since the 22nd, I've published two chapters in a row. Hope it makes up for it :)

* * *

It's been a whole month since Jungkook moved to Seoul. It's been a whole month since he hopefully said goodbye to Busan for good. A whole month since he met all the boys. A whole month since he met Taehyung.

Ever since that day, him and Taehyung had been inseparable. They were always with each other and they were best friends at this point. It warmed Jungkook's heart.

Jungkook loved all the boys, they were all so funny, kind and caring towards him and made sure to involve him in whatever they did and he appreciated that a lot. But there was something about Taehyung. It made Jungkook want to know him a lot more and it helped that they were roommates as well.

They had all currently found out what play they would be doing for the college. It was Grease, and the school had changed the rules so anyone can play any part, which everyone was actually quite excited about.

Nothing made Taehyung more happy than having all his friends taking part in what he loves and the school being more open about gender neutral things and sexualities.

They all had to read a part each (not mattering on what part you wanted) and sing a song as part of the audition and only Taehyung and Jimin were actually looking forward to that part.

It wasn't that the Namjoon, Yoongi and Hobi didn't want to do it, it's just that they were more rappers then they were singers.

And Jungkook, he was just nervous. He couldn't stop thinking of the endless possibilities of it going wrong. What if they didn't like his singing? What if his voice crack? What if he couldn't reach the notes? What iF A STAGE LIGHT FELL ON HIS HEAD? The list could go on.

Taehyung constantly reminded him that he will do great if he puts his mind to it, so that's what he did.

The options were that you could either sing a Grease song or make your own song. It seemed that everyone else already knew what they were doing for their songs, apart from Jungkook. He was once again unprepared.

He might have figured out what he was going to do if he didn't leave it till a week before to actually start figuring out what he will do. He figured writing his own song would seem much more meaningful and he guess that all the others had the exact same thought.

Namjoon and Yoongi were the only ones who had actually finished their songs but Jimin and Taehyung were very close to it. Hobi and Jungkook hasn't even made a start.

So that's why Yoongi and Jimin went to Hobi and why Namjoon, Jin and Taehyung went to Jungkook.

They were all currently sat in their dorm rooms living room with papers scattered everywhere. Jungkook was pulling at his hair in frustration.

"To make a song-" Namjoon was interrupted.

"-you need to be writing about something that means a lot." Jungkook finished and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Exactly, that's why you need to be writing about something important to you." Jin informed as he strutted in with a shit ton of cookies on a tray.

"You'll get it Kookie, don't worry." Taehyung rubbed his back soothingly and Jungkook felt his stomach do twists and turns.

"The only important thing to me is you guys! You made me who I am right now. I know that sounds weird because I've only known you all a month but you're the only friends I've had in a long time." Jungkook explained as all the boys listened closely.

"You've changed me." He points towards Taehyung who in return gives him a shocked look and points at himself. Jungkook nodded."Yes you. You've made me have so much more confidence. It's like my life had finally began when I actually came here." Taehyung quickly wrapped his arms around Jungkook bringing him into a warm embrace and buried his head between his neck and shoulders.

Namjoon's eyes lit up and not because of the scene (which was actually making Jin beside him squeal quietly to himself). "Begin" he whispered quickly.

Jungkook and Taehyung pulled away from each other and looked at Namjoon like he was crazy. "Begin?" Taehyung asked.

Jungkook soon realised as well though. "Begin. That's it! That's the name. I know what to write." Jungkook jumped up from his spot and over to the desk. He picked up his best pen and started furiously writing trying to jot everything down before he lost his inspiration.

\- (Le time skip) -

And that brings us to now, they were currently walking into the schools theatre department. Jungkook stared in awe at the beautiful looking stage in front of him, but it was who was on it that surprised him the most.

There was the pink haired elder standing on the stage, looking as handsome as he always did. Jungkook had to admit that right now he looked like he belonged up there.

Namjoon noticed Jin up on the stage and ran up as quick as he could. But on his way up he tripped up the stairs and fell over onto the stage. "JOONIE!" Jin shouted and ran over to Namjoon and lifted his head up. "You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." Namjoon smiled goofily showing off his dimples. Jin shook his head and placed his lips on Namjoon's. Just as they started deepening the kiss they heard the sound of a someone gagging.

They turned around and it was Yoongi. "No one wants to see you have sex on the stage." He shouted loudly, causing the two to blush a deep red and Jin to hide his face.

"Well you know in all honestly I think it would be pretty hot to watch them-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Hoseok." Jin said sternly.

"What are you even doing here? Not that I mind, you know I love when you're around." Namjoon asked Jin. "Because between me and you, these boys are retards." He whispered in Jins ear but loud enough for all the boys to hear it and take it as a joke.

"Oh right! Well" he cleared his throat. "I managed to convince the school to let me have control over the play and audition you guys then give you your parts, of course with the help of the other teachers." Jin informed and started jumping up and down while he clapped.

The boys all look shocked, even Namjoon seemed surprised. "But hyung, how did you convince them?" Jungkook asked, worried about what Jin had done to get what he wanted.

"Oh kookie, I have my ways." He winked. "Me also studying theatre and producing while I was here also made them make up there minds even more." Jin smirked.

"Jin hyung what did you do?" Jimin asked.

"The less you know the better mochi." Jimin pouted at the response. "To show you guys what we are expecting, the school asked me to sing a song for you, so children why don't you all go take your seats?" Jin smiled. The boys all shrugged and walked over to the front row, wanting a perfect view of their hyung.

"That means you too Old Eggy." He patted Namjoon's head. Namjoon rushed off of the stage and took a seat next to Hobi. "Okay, so this is called Awake."

Jin stood in front of the microphone with his eyes closed, Namjoon had heard him sing this so much but ever time it became more and more beautiful. He looked at Jin with love filled in his eyes. Both Jimin and Jungkook longed for someone to look at them the way use to and still does Namjoon looked at Jin. But maybe someone already did look at them that way, but they were too much like how Jin use to be to even notice them looking.


	8. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao do I need to explain

Jin cleared his throat and walked up to the microphone. "Testing... 1, 2." He smiled in delight when he noticed it worked. "Here goes nothing I guess.

"It's not that I believe it" Jin started singing and Namjoon swore it was as beautiful as an angels voice. His boyfriend didn't get enough credit for his voice.

All the boys were staring in awe at their hyung singing with so much emotion in his voice. He was passionate about what he sang.

"Yeah it's my truth" he held out the note for the perfect amount of time.

They all didn't know how to feel, this was the first one all of them have heard Jin sing apart from Namjoon. They were all thinking how can I top that?

"Maybe I, I can never fly" It had gotten to the chorus now and Namjoon was getting closer and closer to the steps that lead to the stage.

"Maybe I, I can't touch the sky" He did his high note perfectly, leaving all the boys in shock.

The rest of the song flew by as the boys all still made the exact same expression on their face.

"I want to run, just a bit more" he finished softly and the boys all started clapping immediately. Namjoon ran up onto the stage won again and smack his lips upon his boyfriend.

"You did amazing Jinnie" he whispered in his ear.

Jin smiled. "I know I did." All Namjoon did was laugh at his boyfriends response and grabbed his hand to pull him off of the stage. "That's what I'm expecting boys, don't let me down." Jin winked at the group of boys.

They suddenly heard a clap from behind them causing all of them to look in that direction. They saw a boy standing there while smiling brightly. "You did good Jin, lets see of the boys can top that."

"Thank you Jackson. Boys this is Jackson, he's helping me with the auditions and the play." Jackson gave them a wave of the hand and decided to go sit in his assigned seat, waiting for Jin to sit down beside him.

"Okay so why don't we go in age order?" Jackson suggested.

"How about no." Yoongi called out.

"Come on Min Yoongi Genius, show us the lovely song you've prepared." Hobi smirked from beside him.

"You heard them Yoongi, your turn." Yoongi got up onto the stage and wheeled out the piano from the backroom.

"This song is called First Love."

"He couldn't be more obvious could he." Hobi laughed dryly as all of the boys look towards Jimin. Jimin was already looking up at Yoongi with the brightest smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye, and Yoongi hadn't even started yet.

Jimin felt all the stares of the boys and turned to look at him. "What?" He asked and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You'll know soon." Taehyung patted his back and leaned back in his seat more.

They heard the first note of the piano to get the boys attention, they turned around and focused on the black haired boy on the stage.

"In a corner of my memory, There's a brown piano" Yoongi started rapping lightly. Once again all the boys listening closely to the lyrics.

Jungkook turned around and noticed Jin was very into Yoongi's piece but Jackson didn't seem so convinced.

"Without you I am nothing." Yoongi rapped the rest of the verse, but that one like stuck out to the boys greatly. There was no way in hell Yoongi was just completely on about a piano, it had to be something else too. It seemed that most of them had caught on with what that 'something' was, or someone.

"Don't ever let go of my hand, I won't ever let go of yours." The song was absolute perfection, the boys didn't know how to react once it had finished.

They all stood up and clapped for Yoongi, they heard sniffling come from behind them. "What I'm not crying." Jin sniffled quite loudly.

The boys all laughed when Yoongi bowed towards the 'audience'. Jimin was clapping the loudest and he climbed upon the stage. He wrapped his arms around Yoongi bringing him into a warm embrace.

He stood there, not knowing what to do. He looked at all of the boys who were making arm wrapping motions. He turned to Taehyung he decided to do the demonstration with someone, meaning Jungkook, and he held him in a hug mouthing 'this is what you do'. Yoongi laughed and finally wrapped his arms around Jimin.

"Was it that good?" Yoongi whispered.

"It was amazing." Jimin lifted his head and looked at Yoongi, doing his best not to look at his soft lips. They stared into each other's eyes until Hobi had walked up onto the stage and kicked them off.

"This song is called MAMA" Hobi gave a signal for the music to start and took the microphone from the stand.

The tune started up beat, didn't from the last two songs the boys had heard. They all started clapping along and doing a little dance in their seats all giggling as Hobi did little playful dances to go along with the music himself.

"Time travel to the year of 2006, I was crazy about dancing, I wore my mom's belt" he rapped slightly.

All the boys smiles were bright, they all knew what the song was about, apart from Jungkook. The song was about the fact that Hobi had always wanted to dance and his father wasn't supportive of it but his mother always was, no matter what.

"My dad was against it and I would still tackle  
She floated a paper boat of dream for me despite him  
But I didn't know that my mom's big contribution  
Didn't create a shortcut, but rather  
A shining path of dream  
(Always) money was problematic so my mother  
(Go away) had to go work abroad" It was as if he was explaining his life story to the boys, especially to Jungkook who had no idea of his past.

"Hey mama, You can now lean on me, I'll be always next to you" The boys had all moved from their seats and decided to join Hobi on stage and dance with him.

Yoongi wrapped his arm around Hobi and screamed. "JHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE!!" Causing Hobi to laugh during his performance but thankfully it didn't matter.

"May I have this dance?" Taehyung asked in a prince like way and Jungkook blushed like a school girl. He nodded eagerly.

Taehyung wrapped his one arm around Jungkook's waist and Jungkook put his around Taehyungs wast as well, they were both sure they were doing this wrong. Jungkook and Taehyung intertwined their free hands and started going around playfully, swinging their arms and all to Hobi rapping.

"I love mom" Hobi patted his chest and started dancing with the boys to finish up his song. Once he had finished, the boys were walking off of the stage. Jungkook noticed how close his face was to Taehyungs and walked away from him quickly, not wanting him to notice just how red he was.

"Go Hobi, go Hobi, go Hobi." The boys started chanting and moving their arms along with it as he walked down the stairs and started to join in. Jin quieted the boys down.

"I don't even think we need to say what we thought, the boys pretty much expressed it for us." He laughed.

"Next up is Namjoon." Jackson called. Namjoon gulped nervously and walked up the stairs.

"This song is called Reflection." He looked at Jin who gave him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. 'You can do it' he mouthed to the boy.

The song started out sounded soothing and relaxing, Jungkook could honestly say he felt like he was on holiday. He leaned back into his chair and rested his head on Taehyungs shoulder.

Taehyung smilied at him widely and put his arm over his shoulder. "You alright, Kookie?" Taehyung asked him with concern, Jungkook only did this when he was upset.

"I'm okay this time Tae. Just the song is so, I guess calming." Jungkook laughed lightly and moved his head a little to get the perfect view of Namjoon.

"Good, as long as you're okay then it's all good."

"I know, Every life's a movie, We got different stars and stories" Namjoon started out. He was so sure that it was Jin who squealed when he started, which made him smile sweetly to himself.

The boys listen to the lyrics as they did with the last three songs that they listened to.

"I just stand there in the familiar darkness  
There are people smiling and I've got a beer that's making me smile"

Jungkook drummed his fingers on his knee lightly along to the beat and hummed. Taehyung joined in.

"The world is another name for despair  
My height is the Earth's another radius  
I am all of my happiness and groans  
It repeats every day, the love and hatred towards me" Jin covered his mouth, not knowing how to feel at the lyrics that Namjoon was saying.

"Joonie..." he whispered to himself.

"I wish I could love myself, I wish I could love myself" he carried on saying this a few times before the song had finally finished.

There was a loud sob coming from Jin. "OKAY IM CRYING THIS TIME!" He shouted and let the tears fall down his face.

Namjoon looked shocked. "N-no Jinnie please! Please don't cry!" He got up and ran over to where Jin was sitting.

"Is-is that how you feel Joonie?" Jin asked.

"That's how I use to feel Jin. I wrote that when I was back in High school, I just fixed it up a little." Namjoon smiled and brushed Jins hair out of his eyes.

"Oh thank god. I almost had a heart attack for a second." He placed a hand on his heart. Namjoon decided to stay seated next to Jin instead now.

Jungkook smiled warmly towards the couple, wishing that one day that would be him. "They go well together, don't they?" Jungkook asked out loud to no one particular.

"Yeah, just like another couple we know." They turned to Yoongi and Jimin who were currently laughing at something Jimin had said. And maybe another soon... Taehyung had thought to himself, he had to stop himself from saying it out loud. He looked away sadly.

"What's wrong Tae?" Jungkook turned around to him.

God, why does he have to worry? Why does he have to make me feel like this? He turned to Jungkook. "Ah nothing, just worried about performing my song. What if it doesn't live up to the other songs?"

"I'm sure it'll be great Tae, you said you put loads of effort into it. I know I've only known you a month but you've quickly become my best friend! I know what you like, what you hate and how much acting means to you! You'll do it Tae, because we believe in you."

"Thank you Kookie." He ruffled the maknae's hair and turned towards the stage now where Jimin has taken his place.

"This song is called Lie." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe.

"Tell me, With your sweet smile" Everyone watched, Yoongi was on his seat the entire performance wanting to run up and hug the orange haired boy.

"Caught in a lie, Find me when I was pure, I can't be free from this lie, Give me back my smile"

Yoongi grinned widely at the performance. Every so often Jimin would lock eye contact with him and it made both hearts burst.

"You want me, I've lost my way, You want me, Just like me every day"

"AW CHIMCHIM!" Taehyung shouted from beside Jungkook and leaned forward. Jungkook started laughing loudly.

"You're an idiot." Jungkook shook his head.

"I'm your idiot." Taehyung responded.

Jungkook just smirked and didn't say anything else after.

"Save me, I am being punished" Jimin finished his performance sitting on the floor on his knees. Yoongi was going to run up but Jimin had already jumped off of the stage and sat next to him.

"How was I?" Jimin asked with excitement in his voice.

"It wasn't terrible." Yoongi shrugged.

"Is that it?"

"Okay it was fantastic." Yoongi admitted and blushed slightly. Jimin laughed and smirked.

"Next is Taehyung." Jackson called. Jungkook felt Taehyung stiffen next to him.

"Shit." Taehyung mumbled. "It's my time to shine Kookie, wish me luck." Jungkook went to respond but Taehyung had already left to go on the stage.

"This is called Stigma." Taehyung brushed himself down and Jungkook prepared himself. He's heard Taehyung sing many of times and each time it made Jungkook feel something he wasn't use to. But this time, Taehyung had told him it was different to how he usually sings. He would normally sing in a very deep voice, this time he has to hit this hit note that he practiced ages for.

"I've been hiding this, I tell you something, To just have it buried, I can't hold it in anymore" Jungkook stared in awe at the red haired male and felt his heart go all weird.

"Now deeper and deeper, the wound gets deeper" Jungkook bit his lip nervously and his leg started twitching. He felt the smirks of the other boys on him but he decided to ignore it, wanting to instead give all of his attention to his best friend on stage.

"Whatever, I am in no position to say anything, Would I say to you, Do this and do that."

Jungkook smiled at Taehyung, he in returned winked at him. Jungkook smirked at him, trying his best not to blush furiously.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry ma brother  
No matter how much I hide it and cover it up, it doesn't go away, "Are you calling me a sinner?", What else can I say" Jungkook's heart did twists and turns when Taehyung had the evil look in his eye when he said 'Are you calling me a sinner?', Jungkook thought he died and ended up in hell.

"Please dry my eyes" Taehyung hit the high note perfectly and Jungkook felt a little tear roll down his cheek.

"Oh my god Yoongi he's crying!" Jimin tapped Yoongis arm and pointed at Jungkook who growled at the orange and black haired boy. Yoongi laughed.

"Grant me absolution from my sins, Please"

Jungkook got up a clapped. Being the loudest clapper there. He jumped up on the stage, not wanting to take the steps. "Aha, someone's eager." Taehyung said.

Jungkook slapped his arm. "Shut up Tae!" Taehyung looked at Jungkook and noticed his eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks also looked like they had shiny streaks going down them.

"Did my singing make you cry?" Taehyung smiled lovingly. "That's so sweet of you."

"Pft, it was just that high note that got me. I'm proud of you." He said jokingly as he wrapped his arm around Taehyung's waist and lead him off of the stage.

"Wait isn't it your turn?" Jungkook stopped walking and was frozen in place.

"Fuck." He shouted and made a dash for the door. He was scared. What if they didn't like his singing? What if he all of a sudden forgot all of the lyrics?

"JUNGKOOK!" Taehyung yelled. Jungkook stopped knowing just how serious his hyung was if he was calling him by his full name. "You can do this! You can sing and you know it! Now get up there and prove to me just how much this matters to you."

In all honesty, it never would have matter to Jungkook before. The only reason it ever mattered now was because Taehyung loved all of this and had slowly made Jungkook excited to do it.

Jungkook turned around to look at Taehyung and breathed in. "I can do this." He said to himself and walked back up onto the stage. He stared ahead as the stage lights shines brightly in his eyes.

"Don't be nervous" Jin reassured. He looked at his hyungs and they were all giving him a kind and caring smile.

"T-this is called Begin." The music started and Jungkook prepared himself.

"When I was fifteen years old, I had nothing"

Taehyung looked amazed as Jungkook sang. It was beautiful, it was like an angels voice and he could have sworn he was glowing on stage with a halo over his head.

"Love you my brother, I've got brothers  
I discovered emotions, I became me" Taehyung focused on the lyrics that Namjoon and Jin had helped him write, Taehyung was there to help as well but he mostly just calmed Jungkook down when he had gotten too stressed by singing a soft song to him. He started linking the lyrics to their situation now. He told Taehyung a lot about his past and how he didn't open up, it made Taehyung realise how much he put into this song.

"You make me begin" Jungkook never lost eye contact with Taehyung as he sang that part. Taehyung smiled at remembering what Jungkook had said to him. 'You've changed me' and 'It's like my life had finally began when I actually came here'. He was telling a Taehyung that he had changed everything for him and made him a better person. It warmed Taehyungs heart to know that his Kookie thought that. His Kookie thought he was capable of changing people for good.

"I feel like dying when my brother is sad  
When my brother is sick, it hurts more than when I'm sick" The song had finished not long after and Taehyung felt a sudden wave of emotions take over him.

He shot up from his seat and started clapping like a maniac. "ENCORE! ENCORE!" He shouted jokingly as he let the tears fall down his cheek. I really need to learn how to control that.

"Why are you crying Tae?" Jungkook asked worriedly and ran over towards Taehyung.

"It's just- you think so highly of me, you think I've made you a better person." Taehyung laughed wearily.

"Because you have Tae." Their faces were very close to each other now and Taehyung was trying his best not to lick his lips and stare at Jungkook's mouth.

"Okay! That's a wrap everyone! I'm pretty sure we know what we want now, considering Mark and Jaebum both saw your speaking auditions the other day." Jin explained.

"Ah Jin, I also want to say that I think you should have a part in the play." Jackson suggested.

"W-What?!" Jin shouted. All the boys looked shocked as they looked in that direction.

"Jin, you have a talented voice and can act very well, it's only right for you to be in it. Please consider it at least." Jackson patted his back and went to walk out of the room until Hobi had stopped him.

"Jackson! Why are we the only ones here?" Hobi asked.

"Because you idiots turned up two hours late"


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week since the auditions now. They were all anticipating the results hoping they would at least get a good part. The most worried amongst all of them was Taehyung.

Taehyung knew he was good, he couldn't deny it. But was he really good enough against his friends and all the other people to get a decent part?

In all honesty, he didn't mind who he played as long as he got to show exactly what he was capable of.

Jungkook on the other hand was willingly to wait a few more weeks before finding out who he would be. He didn't know if he would be able to go up in front of so many and perform for them considering he had tried to run away when asked to do it for his friends, never mind strangers.

Everyone else didn't seem to worry too much on what was going to happen to them, Jungkook and Taehyung wondered how they stayed so calm.

They were all currently sat in Jin's cafe drinking their coffees, teas, lattes and frappes. Currently all the boys were talking about what was going to happen.

"Personally I believe I have the potential to get Danny." Hobi stated and slapped his feet onto the table on the middle of the 7 boys.

"I personally believe you don't even have enough potential to play a piece of grass." Yoongi joked using his infamous poker face. Jin slapped Hobi's legs, signalling to get them off of the table.

"Hah hah Yoongi! You're soooo funny I'm dying!" Hobi said sarcastically.

"I think Hobi could get a pink lady." Jimin smiled.

"What? I could totally be a T-Bird!" Hobi shouted offended.

"Maybe, but I think you could be Cha Cha as well." Namjoon pointed out.

"And whys that?"

"Because you're a dancer. I would say Jimin as a chance with Cha Cha too but I'm so sure he will be a T-Bird." Taehyung said and sipped his drink. "Who do you think I'll get?" Taehyung asked.

"A tree." Yoongi deadpanned.

"Well Yoongi, no one asked you!" Taehyung crossed his arms and poured lightly.

"Yes you did." He laid back into his seat. "No but in all serious, I think you could get a T-Bird or maybe even Sandy."

"If anything I thought Sandy would be a kept a girl, no matter what." Jungkook spoke up. They all whipped their heads into his direction, he was use to it by now.

"But why would they say all the roles can be any gender if they were to plan on keeping Sandy the same?" Jin asked.

"Well I just thought that because it's the main couple that they were keep it the same." Jungkook pointed out.

"He has a point, would they really change the main couple? Would the really make Danny a girl?" Namjoon questioned and look at all of the boys as they stayed silent. "Exactly."

"But you never know Joonie! Maybe we could be Sandy and Danny." Jin nudged Namjoon and winked. It was obvious that Jin was joking, he didn't want to be any of those characters. Namjoon coughed and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, who do you two think you'll get?" Jimin asked the elder couple.

Jin and Namjoon looked like they were thinking for a moment before they finally decided to reply. "I want Rizzo." Jin said proudly.

"I want Kenickie." Namjoon said without hesitation as he heard who Jin wanted to be. The boys all laughed at him and he went bright red.

Everyone furrowed their eyebrows and gave them questioning looks.

"I want Rizzo because I'm the mother hoe." Jin said with all seriousness in his voice. They all look at him like he was crazy, Namjoon included. "No I'm only joking! I don't exactly mind who I play, I only ever wanted to help with the play. I never asked to be in it."

"I-I don't mind who I play either." Namjoon looked away from the group as he mumbled. They all bursted out laughing.

"What about you two?" Hobi asked diverting his eyes to Jimin and Yoongi.

"I want to play one of the Pink Ladies." Jimin smiled.

"I want to play a piece of shit on the pavement." Yoongi stated and gulped his warm drink down his throat. Jin leaned over and slapped him upside the head. Yoongi yelped and rubbed the side of his head.

"Serious now Hyung!" Jimin pouted and it caused Yoongi to let a gummy smile take over him.

"Okay fine. I want to be a T-Bird." He said.

"Well I'm sure you'll get it." Jimin slipped an arm around Yoongis waist which made him look at Jimin in surprise.

"Okay okay me next! Me!" Taehyung jumped up and down in his seat raising up his hand like a student begging for the teacher to call on them.

"Hmmmm, I think we should go to Jungkook." They all turned to the maknae as Taehyung gasped and shouted.

"But I wanted to go next!" Taehyung huffed.

"BuT i WaNtEd To Go NeXt!" Jimin laughed crazily. 

Jungkook started bursting out laughing at the message Jimin sent and soon after everyone joined in with him, including Taehyung himself.

Jungkook loved seeing Taehyung laugh. His perfect pearly whites would be on full show and his boxy grin would be even wider if it was possible. The deep laughed echoed in the cafe along with the 6 other laughs but to Jungkook his laugh was the only one he could hear.

He continued to look at Taehyung until the other boys had noticed and started wiggling their eyebrows suggestively at the pair. Taehyung had failed to notice the boys looking at them but Jungkook did and he stopped looking and stared at his drink in his hand.

"That drink more interesting then-" Namjoon went to talked but Jin had shushed him, but Jungkook know what he was going to say. That drink more then Taehyung, Jungkook?

"Anyway, back to it, who do you guys want?" Hobi asked and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I want to play a tree..." Jungkook said bringing back up the joke Yoongi had started. Yoongi laughed and highfived Jungkook. While all the boys were laughing Taehyung had noticed that his Kookie wasn't.

"Kookie, a-are you serious?" Taehyung silently cursed at himself for stuttering. Jungkook nodded. "Kookie! You don't need to worry about all of it okay, you'll get a good part and you'll perform! Honestly once you're up there it feels like you're actually them and no ones watching you." Taehyung reassured and reached out for his hand.

Jungkook stared at it for a moment, debating whether or not to take it. He looked at it and let a wide smile creep onto his face and took the elders hand and intertwined their fingers. "There's the bunny smile I know and love." Taehyung tickled Jungkook's side slightly and he tried not to show that he was ticklish. It seemed that the red haired boy had noticed and smiled evilly. Just watch out for later Kookie.

"Right... I guess any role doesn't exactly matter for me." Jungkook finally decided on his answer.

"Well I want to be Danny or a Pink Lady! Most likely Rizzo." Taehyung placed his free hand on his hip and smiled brightly as he closed his eyes. They all rolled their eyes at him and continued talking about other things.

Taehyung turned towards Jungkook. "Kookie?" Taehyung called.

Jungkook turned around to face his best friend. "Yes Tae?" He asked nicely.

"Don't ever be afraid to do things in life. You'll never get to truly live if you never take any risks or don't give things a chance." Jungkook didn't know what to say. Taehyung had actually given him some great advice and made it so it was actually serious.

"T-Tae I'm just nervous. What if I mess up?" Jungkook asked. "God, I'm so nervous and I haven't even found out if I will even have a part yet." He laughed dryly.

"Jungkook." He froze in place at his real name, it seemed every time Tae used his real name he would always do this. "If you mess up, it doesn't matter. You just carry on the best you can and I will do my best to help you, but I'm pretty sure that you won't you won't mess up. You're the Golden Maknae, remember?"

Jungkook smiled at his other 'nickname'. He was given it by Yoongi after so many times of finding out that the younger was good at almost everything he did and tried.

"Tae..." Jungkook looked at his best friends lips, slowly leaning in so it was barely noticeable.

"Yes Kookie?" Taehyung smirked and looked st the others lips in returned both not realising what the other was doing.

"I-" Jungkook was interrupted but a sudden ringing noise. He blinked and leaned back, looking over to where the noise came from and Taehyung did the same.

Jin pulled out his phone and looked at it. He smiled brightly. "It's Jackson!" Jin shouted and all the boys soon jumped out of their seats and gathered around Jin.

"What you waiting for? Answer!" Hobi shouted eagerly. Jin answered the one and placed it on his ear.

"Ah! Hello Jackson... yes, yes we are all very excited... now?... we will go now! Goodbye Jackson!" Jin hung up and smiled at the boys. "The cast list is up on the door to the drama department."

Jimin jumped up and down and screamed. "AUTOBOTS! ROLL OUT!" Jimin laughed crazily.

Before the boys could move however, Taehyung had actually gotten onto the floor and started doing forward rolls towards the door. "Well come on then!" He called out and started sprinting towards the college, ignoring the stares of the other people in the cafe.

"Youngjae! Look after the shop while I'm gone!" Jin was the next to run as he tugged Namjoon along with him.

"Come on Jiminie!" Yoongi pulled Jimin with him, Hobi ran straight after him. Jungkook blinked and threw his drink in the bin and started sprinting after them all.

As he was running, he noticed Taehyung was slowing down. Jungkook ran up to him and leaned down in front of him. "Jump on." He commanded and Taehyung didn't need to be told twice. He jumped on and Jungkook sprinted, holding up Taehyung as he gave him a piggy back ride.

Taehyung laughed wildly and started shouting. "Come on Kookie! Let's beat them!" Jungkook looked and saw Namjoon carrying Jin on his back and Yoongi carrying Jimin. He saw Hobi running with a dog. Where the hell did he get the dog?

"HOBI HYUNG!! PUT THE DOG BACK NOW!" Jimin screamed at him as they all ran off from him, Hobi huffed and turned around to return the dog to its owner.

"One down Tae, we just need to get past the other hyungs." He informed Taehyung.

"Well then you better start sprinting for real Kookie, we are neck in neck!" Taehyung said worriedly and jumped up a little to position himself comfortably on Jungkook's back.

Jungkook listened and started going as fast as he could, going past Namjoon and Jin, now fighting with Yoongi and Jimin.

"You're going to lose Jiminie." Taehyung smirked in his direction.

"The amount of disrespect." Jimin stated the fact that he didn't call him Hyung.

"ThE aMoUnT oF dIsReSpEcT." Taehyung mocked and Yoongi started laughing a lot. So much that he came to a sudden stop and accidentally dropped Jimin and fell over.

"YES!!" Taehyung shouted and lifted up hid arms, causing him to nearly fall back wards himself but luckily Jungkook had a strong grip on him.

They came to a stop when they appeared outside of a crowd that was surrounding the drama departments main doors. Jungkook let Taehyung down and went to highfive him, but the red haired boy had different plans. Taehyung threw himself at Jungkook and wrapped his arms around his neck. Jungkook immediately hugged him back and buried his face in his neck.

"Well done Kookie and Tae, you make. Good team." Jimin breathed heavily as he held a hand in his back, clearly hurting from falling to the ground.

Taehyung frowned and wrapped his arms tighter around Jungkook's neck. "Only I can call him Kookie. He's my Kookie. Mine." Taehyung stated and stuck his tongue out.

Jungkook turned a bright red and didn't know whether or not he was joking, but it seems nah Jimin just rolled his eyes and muttered a 'fine', making Taehyung smile.

Namjoon and Jin had walked over to them. "So we know who everyone is, we think it's best you guys go find out yourselves who you are." Jin winked.

"I'm playing Doody and Jin is playing Marty." Namjoon said and locked hands with Jin who smiled brightly. "And let's just say, me and Jin are quite blessed with who you are all playing." Namjoon winked and then Jin giggled.

"We will go first." Yoongi grabbed Jimins hand and dragged him over to the door, pushing everyone out of the way. One guy looked like he was going to yell but when he noticed it was Yoongi he soon backed away.

A few minutes later they walked back over and they were both blushing furiously. "Jin I swear if you had anything to do with this-" Yoongi didn't continue when he noticed Namjoon sending a death glare towards him.

"I didn't have anything to do with it! I told you, Jackson said for me to do this instead of helping cast." Jin crossed his arms.

"Wait who are you guys?" Jungkook asked.

Yoongi turned to Jimin and in return he shrugged. "He's Rizzo and I'm Kenickie." He grunted, but you could tell from his eyes he was actually very pleased wit the roles they had gotten.

"Congrats you guys! Well anyway, mine and Kookie's turn! Ready?" He turned to Jungkook asking him if he was ready to find out.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They both walked towards the door, most people had left by now after finding out who they were. "Congrats boys!" Someone patted their backs and Jungkook cringed at the touch.

Why are they congratulating us? What did we get? But soon enough Jungkook's question were answered.

Taehyung looked at the board and smiled. "Kookie! I'm playing Danny! I ACTUALLY  
GLT DANNY!"

"Well done Tae!" Jungkook hugged him and now looked at the list, he was the second listed on the paper.

His eyes widened and his mouth flew open. There it was as clear as day.

Jeon Jungkook - Sandy

Jungkook stared in disbelief. I'm Sandy.... he's Danny... does that mean we have to..?

Jungkook suddenly felt his eyes roll to the back of his head and he fell to the floor. Luckily enough Taehyung had managed to catch him before he hit his head.

"Fuck"


	10. Chapter 10

All Jungkook could hear was hushed voices. Whispering about him, talking about how he is.

_What's going on?_

Jungkook opened his eyes and lifted his head a little while groaning at the pain and rubbing his head. He titled his head in confusion as he look around at the room before him.

The room had chairs and a few resting beds, he noticed some ice packs by the side.

_Ah, nurses office. Wait... why am I here..?_

Jungkook turned his head to the side and saw a red haired boy holding his hand as he rested. Jungkook smiled lightly but quickly replaced it with a blank expression. Jungkook started to shake Taehyung.

"Tae... come on, wake up." Taehyung groaned ever so slightly as his response.

"Five more minutes." He swatted Jungkook away and all he could do was the laugh at his elder.

"No, now Tae." He pushed Taehyung's shoulder. Taehyung shot up so quickly that he ended up losing hold of Jungkook's hand and fell out of his chair and landed with a loud thud. "TAE!!"

Taehyung gave a loud sigh. "Eh, I'm okay."

"I didn't ask you were okay."

"But you thought it."

 _Damn he's good_.

"Just get up." He extended his hand towards Taehyung which he gladly accepted and was pulled up from the cold, rock hard floor. "What am I doing here?"

"Y-you don't know?" Taehyung gulped.

"Well if I did I wouldn't have asked." Jungkook chuckled. "But no, I don't know. Mind telling me?"

"You fainted." A voice came from the door. Yoongi. Behind him were the other 4 boys looking at the two maknaes.

Jimin slapped his arm and whispered loudly while he gritted his teeth, "you don't need to be so blunt towards him!"

"Taehyung would have been a stuttering mess if we let him." Yoongi rolled his eyes and ruffled Jimins hair then walked over to Taehyung.

"Okay, but why did I faint?" All the boys looked around the room and at each other, as if they were having a conversation without Jungkook.

"You tell him." Namjoon nudged Taehyung.

Taehyung's eyes widen and gave a shocked expression to him. "No you tell him, Hyung."

"Yeah I agree with Tae, you tell him." Jin looked at Namjoon.

"Fine then Jimin you tell him." Namjoon looked at Jimin.

"W-what? No!" Jimin gave the same look that Taehyung did.

"Fine I'll do it-" Yoongi started but Taehyung cut him off.

"Okay I'll do it!" He blurted out and Jungkook now looked at Taehyung thoroughly. He noticed that Taehyung was quite pale and he was sweating nervously. "Y-you fainted because you found out who you are playing..." Taehyung didn't bother to finish, hoping the boy would realise.

Jungkook thought for a second and tried to remember what happened. He remembered giving Taehyung a piggyback ride to the College, all the boys finding out who they were playing and then Jungkook finding out who he was...

Wait.

"No..." He whispered and covered his mouth.

"Ah he remembers!" Jin smilies.

"I-I'm playing the lead. I'm playing Sandy." Jungkook shrieked. "And you're p-playing Danny." Jungkook started mumbling 'shit' to himself over and over again.

Taehyung turned to the boys and gave them a look that said 'please-leave-the-room-I-need-to-calm-him-down'. They all nodded and slowly walked out of the room.

Taehyung took hold of Jungkook's hand and suddenly the younger had frozen in place. He hated the effect that the boy did to him.

"Hi." Taehyung smiled brightly and looked sheepishly at Jungkook.

"Hi." Jungkook replied. They both stared at each other in silence until they had both bursted out laughing.

"Look, I'm sorry you're Sandy and that I'm Danny. Honestly though I'm glad you're my Sandy." Jungkook's heart sped up at him saying 'my Sandy'.

"Why?" The black haired boy asked.

"Because it's better to do it with my best friend rather than some random girl. I wouldn't want to act like a couple with just anyone." Taehyung rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. Jungkook felt disgusted at the thought of one of the girls being Sandy and constantly callin him 'oppa'. Jungkook shivered.

"Tae, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry you idiot."

"I shouldn't have reacted like tha-"

"You reacted normally."

"But-"

"shut up." Taehyung pushed his finger against Jungkook's lips, hushing him. Jungkook blushed at the contact. "I wouldn't want it to be anyone else but you."

Jungkook thought for a moment then smirked. "Not even Jimin?"

"Not even Jimin." Jungkook's heart fluttered as the boy had felt a pang at his heart.

"But why?" Jungkook looked down and whispered.

"Because." Taehyung went forward and lifted up Jungkook's chin. "I've never felt this comfortable with anyone before. I feel like I can do absolutely anything with you."

Even playing one of the worlds most known fictional couple?

"I feel as though you're the only one who can do this."

Even pretend you're in love with me?

"You're the only one I know that is capable of doing this."

Even kissing me?

Jungkook's stomach did twist and turns and he honestly didn't know how he felt.

"Thank you." Jungkook smiled lovingly at Taehyung and pulled him up onto the bed with him.

"Jungkook there isn't enough room here and besides you're awake now, we might as well go back to the dorm room." Taehyung mumbled as he laid down next to Jungkook who was now pouting.

"Ugh but its effort to get up."

Taehyung thought about what he could do to make the boy get up.

"Well... how about we cuddle in your bed, binge watch some shows and eat like the bigs we are." Taehyung suggested and wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's very tempting I must say." Jungkook pulled at his non-existent beard.

"I'll carry you there."

"tAKE ME NOW!" Jungkook reached his arms out as Taehyung got up and wrapped them around his neck. Taehyung blushed in return at just how eager Jungkook really was.

He lifted him up bridal style and ran out of the room and nearly bumped into the boys. "Where are you going?" Hobi asked him.

Neither of them responded as they ran out of the building and everyone sighed.

"Just when are they going to realise?"


	11. Chapter 11

They were all currently sat in the drama department with everyone else who was taking part in Grease. The seven boys were all currently sat very far away from the rest of the cast and decided to go to the front.

Everyone was chatting away, waiting for Jackson to show up on stage.

Jungkook was currently sat in the second row with Taehyung and Jimin while Yoongi, Hobi, Jin and Namjoon were all sat in the front.

They were all currently talking about the play.

"What do you think Jackson wants?" Hobi asked. Jungkook had thought for a moment.

Jackson didn't even say why we need to be here.

Jungkook shrugged along with the other boys. "No idea, but it looks like the whole cast is here." Taehyung said while he looked around the room. "It's the usual people." He added.

"It's most likely to get our scripts." Namjoon suggested and all the boys were instantly thinking that they were idiots.

"We found out last week who we were playing and we still don't even have our scripts." Jin pointed out and all the boys nodded.

Just then, a loud whistle was heard through out the room causing everyone to divert their attention to Jackson who was standing on the stage. "Thank you all for coming today." Behind Jackson was six other boys waiting quickly.

"So we called you today so we can I've you your scripts and introduce you to the rest of the team." Jackson made a motion to the people behind him. He reached for the hand of the boy who had brown hair and a pastel pink oversized jumper. He was very thin looking and was around the same size as Jackson.

"Introduce yourself." Jackson whispered to the boy and winked at him. Jackson wrapped his arm around the boys waist.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mark." He made a small wave to everyone. "I'm going to be the choreographer here, helping you all to dance. Hoseok, I hope that considering you're Cha Cha you'll catch on quick. Maybe we can do the dances together." Mark suggested and Hobi shot him his signature bright smile.

Jackson gave a loving smile at Mark when he wasn't looking and let's just say, it didn't go unnoticed by everyone else. "Thank you Mark. Alright come here." Jackson pointed at a boy with red hair, similar to Taehyung's, as Mark walked away. He was the tallest one there and towered over them quite a bit.

"Hi, I'm Yugyeom. I'm going to be helping with the lights and sound but I'll also be doing a little backstage stuff." Yugyeom smiled and bowed at everyone.

"Okay, you're next." Yugyeom walked away and up came a boy who's hair was black and his ears stuck out a little.

"Hey, I'm Jinyoung. I'm gonna be helping with the costume designs and I'll also be making them." He gave a thumbs up awkwardly and walked back to his space.

Jackson pointed to a bright blonde haired boy and he strutted forward to the stage. He looked like a ball of energy as he stood on the top of his toes and jumped up and down ever so slightly.

"My name is Kunpimook but I'd prefer if you called me Bambam. I'll be helping with the make-up and some backstage shit as well." Bambam did two 'V' shapes out of his fingers and placed them over his eyes, holding a cute pose until one of the boys rolled his eyes and pulled him backwards.

The boy who had pulled him back now walked to the centre of the stage. He had dark brown hair and was wearing a white shirt with a pastel blue jacket placed over the top of it.

"Hell, I'm Youngjae. I'll be designing and making the props with the help of some of the others of course. Don't hesitate to ask anything considering the boys haven't mentioned it yet." He laughed and walked back into the space where the only boy was left.

The last boy went to the centre and look around. "My name is Jaebum. I'm the director of this but I'll also be doing light and sound during the performance."

Jackson walked right to the front. "And obviously I'm Jackson, I'm also the director. I'll also be helping Mark with the choreography when I'm not too busy." Everyone nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Well it seems that we completely forgot to give you your scripts." Jackson laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck as Jaebum stood behind him with his arms crossed and shaking his head. The five other boys laughed. "So we are going to be calling you and and introducing the cast to each other. So first up is our very own, Danny!"

Taehyung looked at the boys who all nodded at him. He jumped right out of his seat and pranced on over towards the stage. He climbed up the steps and made his way over to Jackson. "This is Kim Taehyung." Taehyung did a little wave and started pulling weird faces when Jackson wasn't looking, making Jungkook giggle very loudly from his seat.

"Now for Sandy, we changed the role to a male." Gasp were heard all throughout the theatre and they all started to whisper amongst themselves. Jimin gave Jungkook a pat on the back and a reassuring smile. "So, can our Sandy come up please?"

Jungkook sucked in a deep breath and got up from his chair. He climbed up onto the stage and stood next to Taehyung. "This is Jeon Jungkook." Mark introduced the boy.

Jungkook was shaking quite a lot and Taehyung noticed, he grabbed the youngers hand and intertwined their fingers and Jungkook let him. Jungkook suddenly felt himself relaxing at the single touch of Taehyung's hands and had to stop himself from blushing, he had to do that a lot lately.

"This, is the main couple. These are the two leads. Now, I'll give you all your scripts and We would like to start practice next week. We will sent out a message and also post it on the door to let you know exactly when we will need you." Jaebum explained.

"Thank you all for coming! You're dismissed till further notice." Bambam announced and made a motion for them to leave.

"AND PLEASE START TO LEARN YOUR LINES!" Yugyeom shouted over the roaring noise and sighed.

Jungkook was frozen in place. Taehyung had tried to drag him off of the stage but he wouldn't budge, he was stuck there looking up at the empty seats now before them that only had their friends sitting and waiting for them.

"Kookie? Come on." Taehyung tried pulling once more. He leaned in very close to Jungkook's face and started blushing himself. "Kookie" he whispered and brushed the ravenettes hair out of his eyes. Suddenly, Jungkook flinched and went jumped backwards.  Taehyung immediately pulled away and smiled lightly.

Why do you do this?

"I-I'm sorry-" Taehyung cut him off and pulled him into a warm embrace, holding him tightly as Jungkook wrapped his arms around Taehyung's neck and buried his head in the crook of his neck.

Why do I feel like this?

"The trick is to imagine that they're all not there or that they're all naked." Taehyung winked. "Now come on, lets go." He wrapped his arm around Jungkook's waist then rested his hand on his butt.

Jungkook blushed. No matter how many times Taehyung did this to him, he still couldn't get use to it. They walked off of the stage and the boys were all there waiting.

They all started telling him that once you're there you don't even notice. Once they reached the exit door, they saw Jackson and Mark waiting for them.

"Ah! There you are, here's your script boys." Jackson handed over the scripts and Jungkook hesitated slightly before he took his own.

"Thank you Jackson." Namjoon said.

"It's alright man." Jackson smiled to him.

"Hey um" Mark spoke up and they all turned to him. "So we've decided to throw a party, inviting the whole cast, helpers and just a lot of people from the college. Do you guys wanna come?" Mark asked and showed off his pearly whites.

"Effort." Yoongi grumbled and Mark frowned slightly.

"Yoongi." Jin scolded.

"What? I'm not saying you can't go."

"Yoongi." Jimin said sternly and crossed his arms over his chest. Yoongi gulped.

"U-uh, yeah we can go." Yoongi stuttered which caused the boys to laugh.

"Whipped." Jackson whispered to Mark.

"More whipped than whipped cream." Mark replied.

"But never as whipped as Namjoon." Jackson started laughing loudly at his own joke. Mark rolled his eyes and joined him as Namjoon and Yoongi were both red.

"Great then, I'll have Jackson text you the details once we've sorted it out, have a great day guys!" Mark waved goodbye to them and walked away hand in hand with Jackson.

They all waited until the two were out of their sights. "Mark seems nice." Jungkook pointed out the obvious.

"So do the others." Hobi said.

"Yeah" Taehyung spoke up. "They are. They're honestly such great people. Bambam and Yugyeom are new to this considering they're first years, they're the same age as our little Kookie over here." Taehyung ruffled up his hair as Jungkook pouted.

"Maybe you'll have some friends." Yoongi snickered and Jimin nudge him into the rib. "I'm wounded." Yoongi said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

~

They had all gone back to their dorms apart from Jimin and Jungkook. They were currently sat in the park that was near the college.

Jungkook was going very high on the swing while Jimin recorded him, ready to post it to Facebook later or just send it to their group chat.

Jungkook then decided to go on the children's swing. He got in and started swinging it. After around 5 minutes he had gotten bored and decided to try and get out, unfortunately he was stuck.

So that brings us to now. Jungkook is stuck in the baby's swing and Jimin is sat beside him on a disabled swing.

"How've you been Kooks?" Jimin asked him as he swung slightly.

"I'm okay, I'm getting use to the fact I'm playing Sandy a bit now at least." Jungkook responded.

"And the fact that Taehyung is Danny?" Jimin smirked. He could tell how the two felt about each other, even if they didn't realise it themselves.

"U-um, kind of. I'm still a bit...ummm..."

"Shook?"

"Uh, yeah shook. I'm 'shook' at the fact that I have to kiss him, he's one of my best friends." Jungkook shook his head slightly and played his his hands.

"I guess you can say" Jimin turned and made Jungkook look him straight in the eyes. "You're Jungshook" Jimin tried his best not to snicker at his own joke as Jungkook just sat there with a blank expression.

"Jimin."

"Yes?"

"That wasn't funny."

"Got it."

"Look I just don't know what to do. How is Tae so calm about this?" Jungkook rubbed his hands against his face and groaned in frustration.

Jimin didn't know whether or not he should get involved. "Jungkook. Look, it's how Tae is! He's confident about this and for all you know he's exactly freaking about all of this himself."

Which he is.

"B-but-"

"Why are you so worried, Jungkook?"

"B-because..." he started off. "I'm afraid I'll enjoy it, just like I have with every single touch he's given me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I decided to post my story on here as well as Wattpad. 
> 
> This was just kind of like the introduction I guess? I'll be honest, it does get a lot better after this first chapter, trust me. By the way, I am sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, I'm not very good at finding them.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated guys!
> 
> I'm not too sure of an updating schedule, I usually just make chapters whenever I'm inspired really :).
> 
> But once again thank you for reading!
> 
> Toodles my doods!  
> x


End file.
